<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilbur Comforts his Son by BrightsideDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034951">Wilbur Comforts his Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideDoll/pseuds/BrightsideDoll'>BrightsideDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dad Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mayor Wilbur Soot of L'Manburg, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Nothing explicit, Trans Floris | Fundy, mentioned cheating, mentions of transphobia, teenage dream, teenage fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideDoll/pseuds/BrightsideDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur is actually a good dad in this one!</p><p> </p><p>Fundy comes home from boarding school in the middle of the night and is incredibly distraught. WIlbur finds and comforts him and only feels a (small) amount of rage. </p><p>(this is not friendly towards Dream)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy (mentioned) - Relationship, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilbur Comforts his Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if anything isn't tagged great, I've been on this website for years and have never gotten better at tagging lmao. </p><p>I just want some good dad Wilbur content is that too much to ask for?!!? and trans Fundy because it's just so canon in my heart. </p><p>Can't believe it's the damn Dream SMP that gets me into writing fanfic again I was supposed to be retired dammit.</p><p>Also I wrote this pretty quickly and did my best at editing so hopefully it makes sense lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wilbur decided to send Fundy to SMP Academy it was a tough decision but he knew it was for the best. After being elected as mayor of L’Manburg Wilbur has found himself swamped in work and he’d feel better knowing that Fundy was somewhere safe and getting the best education he could. SMP Academy was a weekday boarding school, Fundy would spend Monday through Friday on campus and after classes were let out on Friday he would get on the bus and come home for the weekend and then leave Sunday evening back to school. Fundy had been unimpressed at first, much rather preferring to stay at his public school with his friends but once he started he settled in quickly. Fundy would gush to his father about how cool his teachers were and tell tales of the shenanigans he and his roommate, Ranboo, would get up to. WIlbur also realized quickly it was best not to question the odd names of Fundy’s friends, Fundy had explained it was all a part of a game that Wilbur was too old to understand and it was best for Wilbur to leave it be.</p><p>WIlbur noticed a new name popping up a lot when Fundy was telling him about school, about a certain teen named “Dream” so when Fundy had nervously told his dad that they were dating he had quickly accepted it. WIlbur was eager for Dream to come over for dinner at some point but Fundy always reminded him that Dream was from a town over and wanted to spend his weekends at home, with his family and non school friends, which Wilbur just had to accept. He just had to settle for countless stories about how cool Dream was and how funny he was.</p><p>Fundy would come home on the weekends and talk Wilbur’s ear off about Dream and how great their relationship was, it was clear how infatuated Fundy was. WIlbur had mentioned this to his father, Phil, who had quickly reminded him that WIlbur was the same way at that age, in fact that’s how Wilbur ended up with Fundy in the first place. That reminder had Wilbur quickly calling Fundy and demanding him to use protection even though he has been on T for months. When Fundy had come home that weekend he was subjected to an evening of powerpoints about pregnancy which to WIlbur’s surprise had resulted in Fundy breaking down into tears and confessing to Wilbur that he was too scared to even take off his shirt around anyone let alone have sex with his boyfriend.</p><p>Which leads to the present day, 9pm on a cold winter’s Wednesday night.</p><p>Wilbur is sitting at his desk in his home office, it was once Fundy’s playroom and had the marker on the walls to prove it. His eyes burned from staring at his computer but he had to get these documents read and since his morning was free tomorrow he figured he could pull a late night. He blinked his eyes a few times as he started a new paragraph when he heard a large thud from downstairs. His head shoots up and he gets up from his desk, grabbing a baseball bat from Fundy’s short lived baseball phase when he was young. He cautiously walks to the stairs where he sees a light on downstairs in the kitchen. Whatever that sound was must’ve come from the kitchen window WIlbur theorizes. He quietly treads down the stairs, baseball raised up behind his shoulder. He hides up against the wall right next to the doorway to the kitchen, he hears more fumbling around, another crash and decides he has to reveal himself. WIlbur quickly enters the kitchen, the baseball bat raised to swing and a loud scream on his tongue when he faces the intruder, his own son.</p><p>There crouching on the kitchen counter, jacket stuck to the window latch is Fundy, Fundy’s face is all pink from the cold and his eyes are puffy and red and Fundy let’s out an ungodly screech due to his father’s sudden appearance. “Fundy? What are you doing here?” Wilbur asks, dropping the bat and going to help unhook his jacket from the window and helping him off the counter. WIlbur doesn’t drop his hands from Fundy’s arms even after he’s standing, Fundy looks up at him and his eyes brim with a fresh set of tears as he burrows into his father’s chest. Wilbur wraps his arms around him and rests his cheek against the top of Fundy’s head.</p><p>The pair of them stand in the kitchen for who knows how long before WIlbur notices Fundy’s shivers from the open window “hey let’s move into the living room” WIlbur murmurs and Fundy gives a small nod but doesn’t start to move. WIlbur pulls away slightly and notices how Fundy tries to lean further into him, he doesn’t let go of his son. WIlbur closes the window with one hand and leads Fundy through the house into the living room with their hands threaded together. Wilbur sits on the couch and pulls Fundy with him, grabbing a blanket gifted by Techno a few years back and he covers the two of them. “Fundy, what’s wrong?” Wilbur asks, keeping his voice hushed.</p><p>“I-- Today during-- he said-- Dream cheated on me” Fundy whispers, his voice breaking. WIlbur feels a surge of anger but it quickly settles into a deep sadness for his son. Wilbur lets out a tutting sound and brings Fundy even closer, rubbing his arm in comfort. “Apparently it’s been going on for awhile. That’s why he loves going back home for the weekend to… to see his other boyfriend” Fundy says, spitting out the last words.</p><p>“Oh Fundy I can’t believe this, I am so sorry” Wilbur says, almost unsure of what to say that could comfort this sort of heartbreak. “I saw the texts he sent about me… Dream kept saying he was ‘pent up’ and that I wouldn’t help him” Fundy continues, his voice going impossibly small and Wilbur feels a resurgence of anger, who the fuck does this Dream kid think he is? “Fundy just because Dream couldn’t keep it in his pants doesn’t mean everyone is like that. You will find someone who will respect your wishes and will be willing to never do anything or at least be willing to wait and help you” Wilbur says, trying to dull his rage for now in favour of comforting his son.</p><p>“I… I hope so. It’s not that… not that I don’t ever want to, but the thought of doing it now makes me want to puke”</p><p>“You’re allowed to wait for however long you want, you can choose when or never”</p><p>“Ha, one time Dream kept pushing me about it and I actually threw up on his shoes. I guess that should’ve been a sign”</p><p>“What? Why didn’t you tell me? Actually-- never mind. Don’t look back on it and beat yourself up, you did nothing wrong. Anyone your age would be lucky to date such a sweet, caring young man like yourself, Dream just didn’t know what was in front of him.”</p><p>Fundy feels the tears rise up again, his throat feels impossibly thick and he curls further into his father. Wilbur’s arms wrap around him and even though he feels so small he feels safe in his dad’s arms. They stay like that for a while, Wilbur playing with his hair and finally the tight grip around Fundy’s throat loosens and he feels like he can finally breathe. He pulls away from his father who wipes a few stray tears from his cheek and offers Fundy a soft smile.</p><p>“I haven’t been able to wash your bedsheets since last weekend but I--”</p><p>“Can I sleep in your bed?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The two of them get up from the couch and WIlbur pulls Fundy into another hug, keeping him impossibly close. “I’ve gotta clean a few things up first so why don’t you go get ready for bed” Wilbur suggests and Fundy nods, pulling away and going upstairs. Wilbur turns off the downstairs lights and makes his way upstairs back into his office. Wilbur wonders how the hell his son got from the school back home and why he didn’t use the front door but these are questions he can ask later, for now he just wants to be there for his son. There is lots of time for questions and answers and for Fundy, WIlbur is willing to wait forever for him.</p><p>	Wilbur shuts his computer down and realizes how thankful he is that his morning is free tomorrow and that he has time to cancel the rest of his plans for the day, possibly the rest of the week. He will also need to call the school tomorrow and he should think about trying to contact Dream’s parents to ask what the hell is wrong with their kid. Willbur’s thoughts come to a slow stop when he peeks into his room and sees Fundy already snuggled in on the other side of the bed, fast asleep from the day’s exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>